<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and Time Again: The Angel Edition by TimeTravelingSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768249">Time and Time Again: The Angel Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingSoul/pseuds/TimeTravelingSoul'>TimeTravelingSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingSoul/pseuds/TimeTravelingSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale tells things from his point of view</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time and Time Again: The Angel Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TIME AND TIME AGAIN</p><p>     Their relationship had a slow start... Slower than most, he would think, as it had rather been developing since the beginning of the time, right there in the Garden of Eden, right after the whole “fall of humanity” fiasco and the disappearance of a certain flaming sword. He couldn’t help but wonder if their meeting was all part of the Ineffable Plan, because it was in fact Crawly (now more warmly know as Crowley) the demon who had temped Eve. </p><p>    Aziraphale blushed as the memory of their first meeting flickered into his mind, and began to feel warm in places he perhaps shouldn’t, as he recalled the way this tall, swanky yellow-eyed creature sauntered out of the Garden with a smirk on his face and a slight flick of his tongue... Aziraphale could’ve sworn he also heard a slight hiss, but he was utterly distracted by the raspy but slightly Irish, if Irish has been a thing back then, “Oy what’s all the fuss about? One little temptation and they get booted?” ... what had followed had probably been the first inappropriate conversation Aziraphale had ever had, and couldn’t wait to repeat.</p><p>    Their meetings had been scattered through history, and by a few millennia in they had arranged “The Deal,” which was honestly, just a convenient excuse to meet... It wasn’t like he was doing BAD, I mean he got a demon to perform a few miracles along the way. So what if he occasionally ended up doing the what has arguably been humanity’s greatest weakness, with a certain devishly handsome demon now and then? He could in fact remember every single time that he and Crowley had allowed heaven and hell to collide in the most exciting of ways... and after all this time, he was still very much “into it” or “down” as the humans liked to say these days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>